Gara Gara Pokemon
by stfu
Summary: Awalnya Sehun malas bermain Pokemon Go, tapi siapa sangka karena game itu lah ia bisa mendapatkan crush nya. [ –EXO ; KaiHun fict; Yaoi; M; One Shoot ]


.

KaiHun

bxb

.

Happy Reading

.

Baca cuap-cuap dibawah bisa kali?

* * *

.

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui games smartphone yang tengah meroket dikalangan siapapun dan dimanapun di seluruh dunia saat ini, pokemon go. Ya, games yang tengah fenomenal itu telah banyak menyita perhatian berbagai kalangan di dunia, games yang sangat mudah untuk didapatkan dalam smartphone mereka. Banyak orang yang sibuk berburu untuk mendapatkan dan mengumpulkan pokemon dijalan atau dimanapun kemudian menyimpannya didalam pokeball.

Namun games tersebut tidak mampu menggoda Sehun yang notabenenya adalah seorang gamers sejati untuk ikut bermain dan mencari pokemon, "Lebih baik aku tidur dirumah merawat kulitku, daripada harus berkeliaran dijalan untuk mencari makhluk tidak jelas seperti itu," itulah jawaban yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Sehun saat ditanya mengapa dirinya tidak tertarik untuk bermain pokemon go.

Ia memilih game yang tersedia di layar komputernya dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk duduk dengan tenang sembari tangan-tangannya sibuk menggerayangi keyboard komputer untuk melumpuhkan lawan-lawannya di dalam layar komputer, bukankah lebih menarik bermain game sambil duduk saja daripada harus berjalan kaki sibuk mencari pokemon dijalanan? Karena menurutnya ia tidak ingin susah-susah bergerak dengan kakinya kalau masi ada game yang tidak menyulitkannya yang tersedia di komputer seperti GTA, Grand Theft Auto. Game berpetualang yang hanya memerlukan kecepatan tangannya. Itulah pemikiran Sehun dan sifat pemalasnya.

Ck, pantas saja bokongmu besar kerjaanmu hanya duduk saja.

Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol saat itu langsung dapat amukan dari si pemilik bokong besar, Sehun. Dua bogeman dilayangkan Sehun pada perut Chanyeol yang cukup membuat si lelaki bertubuh tiang itu terkapar namun tidak sampai pingsan.

Hah, daripada sibuk memikirkan games sialan itu lebih baik ia mempersiapkan alat tulisnya karena hari ini ia akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya, entah disebut beruntung atau tidak ia bisa dapat teman sekelompok yang selama ini merupakan orang yang ia kagumi di dalam kelas secara diam-diam. Atau bahasa kekiniannya, crush.

Ia tidak mau menampilkan sikapnya yang terlihat terlalu excited dan ia juga tak ingin tiba-tiba sikap juteknya keluar saat ia bersama dengan teman sekelompoknya atau biasa ia sebut crush itu, aduh harus bagaimana Sehun ini? Apa ia harus berpura-pura sakit agar kerja kelompok mereka ditunda?

Lama ia berpikir untuk bagaimana harus bersikap pada temannya ini membuat Sehun tak sadar ibunya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar dan berdiri tepat didepan ia yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur,

"Sehun temanmu sudah menunggu dibawah, kau ini tidak tidur tapi kenapa tak mendengar teriakan ibu tadi. Apa telingamu mulai bermasalah?" Jangan salahkan Sehun kenapa ia selalu berucap kasar terkadang, lihatlah bagaimana ibu Sehun berbicara pada anaknya sendiri.

Sehun meringis saat ibunya mulai mengomel seperti ini, duh belum apa-apa ia sudah terkena siraman dari ibunya, "Maaf bu, Sehun tadi melamun," jawabnya sambil cengengesan, "Ibu mau kemana? Kok sudah rapi begitu?" Sedikit heran saat ibunya yang sudah berpaikan rapi dan —oh ia baru ingat! Ini kan hari Minggu. Jangan bilang ibunya ini ingin mengunjungi kakaknya yang merantau jauh dari rumah untuk pendidikan kuliah dan ayahnya yang bekerja di kota yang sama tempat dimana kakak Sehun kuliah. Salah satu jadwal rutin mingguan ibunya untuk melihat anak sulungnya dan suaminya, sesekali Sehun juga pernah ikut dengan ibunya itu jika sedang rindu dengan ayahnya. Namun karena Sehun sering mengeluh lelah membuat wanita berusia setengah abad itu melarang bungsunya untuk tidak usah ikut lagi menjenguk kakaknya dan ayahnya, bukannya apa Sehun yang kelelahan sikap rewelnya akan timbul dan sikapnya itu melebihi bocah lima tahun jika sedang dalam mode seperti itu.

"Apa ingatanmu mulai terganggu Sehun selain pendengaranmu?"

Duh ibunya ini kalau sudah berbicara selalu menusuk. Tetapi tunggu dulu, jika ibunya pergi otomatis ia ditinggal sendirian dirumah? Tetapi masalahnya bukan itu sekarang! Hari ini kan ia ada kerja kelompok crushnya, itu berarti ia akan ditinggal berdua saja dengan crushnya?

What?

Berduaan dirumah dengannya?

Orang itu untuk datang kerumahnya saja tidak pernah terpikir di benaknya bahkan sekarang ia akan ditinggal berduaan saja dirumah?

Ya Tuhan, aku harus ber—

"Mau sampai kapan disitu? Cepat turun bukankah kalian ada kerja kelompok,"

Ucapan ibunya membuat doa Sehun terpotong, darimana ibunya ini tau kalau ia ada kerja kelompok? Oh iya, ia kan sudah cerita semalam dengan ibu kesayangannya itu. Dasar pikun.

.

Saat ini Sehun sudah duduk dengan tenang disamping Jongin, nama lelaki yang ia kagumi itu. Sehun benar-benar bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, pasalnya ia dan Jongin jarang terlibat percakapan banyak dan sekarang dengan seenak bibirnya Pak Siwon, guru yang memberikan mereka tugas itu membuat dirinya harus satu kelompok dengan lelaki tan disampingnya. Tak ingin mengganggu orang Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia memilih untuk diam saja.

Meskipun ia sudah mencoba bersikap tenang namun tetap saja indra penciumannya tak bisa untuk tidak mengendus aroma tubuh maskulin milik Jongin sehingga ia grasak-grusuk saat duduk. Bahkan ia mencoba untuk tidak bernafas agar bau tubuh Jongin yang sangat kuat itu tidak melewati lubang hidungnya.

Ya Tuhan sampai kapan penyiksaan ini berakhir. Batin Sehun merana.

"Oh, hai Sehun," Jongin bukannya tidak sadar saat orang disebelahnya ini duduk dengan gusar sedari tadi membuat ia mengalihkan atensinya dari layar ponsel ke wajah Sehun yang terlihat sedikit tidak bersahabat itu, "Eum aku datang, dan yeah—"

"Hn"

Bahkan Jongin belum menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah di potong dengan gumaman datar Sehun, Jongin bingung harus bagaimana agar dirinya dan Sehun terlibat obrolan menarik. Jongin bukan lah orang yang pasif saat mengobrol bahkan bisa dibilang ia terlalu cerewet jika bersama teman-temannya. Namun saat mendengat suara Sehun sedikit membuat nyalinya menciut, ia bukannya takut hanya saja gugup, mungkin?

Lain dengan Jongin, lelaki milky skin itu sibuk merutuki mulutnya yang dengan seenaknya mengeluarkan gumaman itu. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat tenang namun dalam hati ia terus berkata bodoh pada dirinya sendiri.

Duh, baru awal saja sudah tidak mengenakan seperti ini sikapnya. Sesal Sehun.

"Aku tau kau datang kesini hanya membawa badanmu saja, kan?" Ucap Sehun dengan tenang seakan mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan Jongin selanjutnya, "Tunggulah disini aku akan mengambil peralatannya dulu." Belum sempat Jongin menjawab Sehun sudah melangkahkan kakinya duluan meninggalkan Jongin yang menatapnya cengo.

Sehun ini benar-benar menggemaskan, pikir Jongin. Bagaimana bisa ia berucap dengan cepat seperti itu? Bahkan ia baru membuka bibirnya, mulutnya juga belum sempat mengatakan apapun padanya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan terkekeh, "Tidak, sejudes yang aku pikirkan ternyata" ujarnya pelan entah pada siapa.

Ia mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya, sedari tadi sebelum ia datang kerumah Sehun ia sibuk bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah teman Sehun. Ia meminta tips pada lelaki itu untuk bagaimana cara agar mengobrol dengan nyaman pada Sehun. Mengingat hanya Chanyeol lah di dalam kelasnya yang sering mengobrol dengan Sehun.

"Apa aku perlu menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa sekarang?"

Jongin yang masih asyik membaca pesan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sendiri itu membuat ia tak sadar Sehun yang sudah duduk di bawah dan menyusun peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk tugas mereka.

"Memangnya aku terlihat tidak waras, ya?"

Baru saja Sehun ingin membalas ucapan Jongin ibunya sudah datang menghampiri mereka dan membawa tasnys bersiap untuk pergi, "Sehun ibu pergi dulu, ingat kunci pintunya sebelum tidur. Ibu akan pulang malam nanti"

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menatap ibunya sibuk menata peralatan tugas mereka yang dibantu Jongin, namun saat ibunya menunduk ingin mencium pipinya membuat ia harus menjauhkan wajahnya dari bibir ibunya, "Wae? Tanya ibunya bingung.

"Ibu, ada teman Sehun disini!" Sembari membulatkan kedua matanya lucu membuat ibunya sadar dan terkekeh melihat sikap anak bungsunya ini yang secara tidak sadar mengeluarkan aegyeo nya. Tidak perduli dengan protes Sehun, wanita yang sudah berumur itu tetap mencium pipi kiri anaknya, dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ah ya kalian berdua, jangan berbuat macam-macam dirumah" Ucap ibu Sehun tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ingat Sehun cctv ada dimana-mana" tambah wanita itu dengan bercanda.

"EOMMAAAAAAA!"

Rumah mereka tidak ada diletakkan cctv dan Sehun benar-benar kesal dengan ibunya sekarang, bagaimana bisa ibunya itu membuat dirinya diperlakukan layaknya seperti anak kecil. Memang sih ia masih sering mencium pipi ibunya begitupun sebaliknya tetapi tidak dihadapan temannya, terlebih lagi saat ini Jongin melihatnya secara langsung.

Aduh, hancur sudah imagenya.

"Kalau ingin tertawa ya tertawa saja tak usah ditahan" Suara milik Sehun membuat Jongin tak mampu menahan tawanya, lelaki berkulit tan itu sedari tadi memang sudah menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara ketika melihat adegan ibu dan anak di depannya.

Melihat tawa meledak Jongin membuat Sehun sedikit senang namun tetap saja image dirinya sebagai anak lelaki cool di sekolah hancur seketika, "Memang salah kalau seorang ibu mencium pipi anaknya sendiri?" Tanya Sehun membuat Jongin perlahan meredakan suara tawanya.

"Tidak –pfft hanya saja kau tadi lucu dan menggemaskan dengan ekspresi tadi, Sehunna."

Sehun yang sedari tadi fokus pada tugasnya mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kaget, sedangkan lelaki yang masih sesekali tertawa itu langsung tersadar dengan ucapannya dan langsung gelagapan saat Sehun menatapnya yang menurutnya begitu menakutkan.

Apa aku salah bicara ya tadi? Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Em ma–maksudku ya menggemaskan karena kupikir sikapmu di sekolah yang cuek akan sama saat kau berada di rumah. Ternyata aku salah kau begitu menggemaskan saat dirumah"

Tak sadarkah kau Jongin dengan ucapanmu itu? Sebenarnya ucapan lelaki itu tak salah hanya saja cara ia mengucapkan dan lagi tangan Jongin dengan seenaknya mengacak rambut Sehun usai mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Perlakuan Jongin itu benar-benar membuat Sehun diam tak berkutik tangannya yang berada di bawah meja menggenggam celananya sekuat mungkin agar tidak berteriak. Tatapan mata Sehun terus terpaku pada wajah Jongin yang fokus pada tugas sekolah mereka. Ayolah fokus Sehun, semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin bukannya tidak sadar Sehun menatapnya sedari tadi sejak ia mengusak rambut halus milik Sehun itu. Sial. Tangannya tadi benar-benar diluar kendalinya untuk melakukan hal tadi, berulang kali ia membuang nafasnya untuk bisa fokus pada tugas mereka tapi surai milik Sehun tadi masih membekas di telapak tangannya membuat ia ingin lebih dari sekedar memegang. Mungkin mencoba untuk menghirup surai pemuda manis dihadapannya ini?

Ok Jongin pikiranmu sudah melayang jauh, kerjakan apa yang dihadapanmu hingga selesai dan kembali cari pokemon!

Lama mereka berdua sama-sama diam untuk fokus mengerjakan tugas kelompok milik mereka. Jongin gerah untuk membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara dengan Sehun sebenarnya, namun melihat aura yang dikeluarkan Sehun tak mengenakkan membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Jongin mendongakan wajahnya saat Sehun menyodorkan bukunya yang sudah ia coret-coret, "Aku sudah buat rangka dan polanya kau tinggal menggambar,"

Jongin mengangguk paham, oke itu mudah karena karena keahlian Jongin memang menggambar. Tangan Jongin mulai sibuk membuat gambar dalam kertas sesekali tatapannya ia arahkan pada Sehun yang sudah kembali duduk diatas sofa dihadapannya yang juga menatap dirinya, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku gerogi, Hun"

"Siapa juga yang menatapmu, aku melihat tugas yang sedang kau gambar" Bohong. Sehun berbohong, tatapannya sedari tadi terfokus pada wajah tampan Jongin yang sedang berkutat serius dengan pola-pola yang telah ia bikin. Namun saat ketahuan si pemilik wajah, ia tengah menikmati wajah tegas lelaki tan itu kedua matanya ia alihkan pada kertas kertas yang berserakan di sebelah Jongin. Duh untung saja, tapi bagaimana bisa wajah itu tetap terlihat tampan dari sini. Jerit Sehun gemas

Lama menunggu Jongin yang masih menggambar membuat Sehun tak sadar tertidur dengan menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa, Jongin yang sudah selesai menggambar tugas kelompok mereka tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk membuat sketsa wajah Sehun tertidur. Dengan gesit ia menggambar wajah indah Sehun saat terlelap, ia juga mengambil foto Sehun dengan kamera ponselnya. Dipandanginya gambar Sehun dari ponselnya ia tersenyum sendiri, tak dapat dipungkiri Sehun ini tergolong pria manis dan tampan disaat bersamaan wajah yang begitu bitchy serta body yang bisa dibilang wow itu apalagi pada bagian bokongnya Sehun benar-benar seksi. Ia juga tak mangkir untuk mengakui ia salah satu lelaki yang terpesona dengan Sehun.

Hah, bosan ia menunggu Sehun yang masih tertidur. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, jika ia membangunkan Sehun pasti akan mengganggunya dan tatapan anak itu pasti seakan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Duh, lebih baik ia menunggu Sehun yang terlelap sambil memainkan ponselnya. Bermain pokemon go mungkin tidak buruk, siapa tau bisa mendapatkan pokemon disini. Pikirnya.

Entah berapa kali Jongin dibuat takjub disini, dirumah Sehun. Pasalnya ia sekarang tengah bermain pokemon go dan langkah kakinya terus berjalan mengikuti gps dari ponselnya. Pokestop miliknya terus bergetar menandakan adanya pokemon dirumah Sehun. Dibawanya tangannya untuk mengikuti arah pokestopnya dan getaran ponselnya semakin menjadi saat ia berjalan kearah

Selangkangan Sehunー

What?!

.

Bisa-bisanya Sehun tertidur saat menunggu Jongin menggambar, ia merutuki dirinya yang sangat mudah tertidur apalagi angin dirumah mereka saat ini seakan membawanya untuk tidur. Sambil mengerjapkan matanya perlahan untuk terbuka ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kearah bawah yang bergetar menyentuh kejantanannya. Kedua matanya langsung membulat saat Jongin yang juga melihat ke arah dirinya dengan canggung namun ponsel milik Jongin yang bergetar terus menyentuh miliknya membuat Sehun harus, "ーNhh" sialan, kenapa ia harus mendesah!

Sehun langsung menutup mulut bodohnya, Jongin yang melihat Sehun menatapnya terkejut namun ia langsung tersadar saat ponselnya masih menyentuh sesuatu diantara paha Sehun yang mulai menggembung. Dengan terburu-buru lelaki tan itu berdiri tetapi sialnya kakinya yang tidak bisa diajak bersahabat itu tersandung entah dengan apa membuat dirinya lah yang harus berciuman langsung dengan kejantanan milik Sehun yang mulai mengeras. Sial, harum sekali pikir Jongin. Membuat ia mau-tak-mau sedikit turn on juga dengan bau milik Sehun.

Oh, fuck. Bahkan Jongin dengan tak sadar menggunakan bibirnya dan hidungnya untuk mengecup serta menghirup barang pribadi milik seorang pemuda yang sudah memerah padam wajahnya diatas sana,

"Jo ーjongh" diluar dugaan Jongin, ia mengira Sehun akan membentaknya dan memukulnya karena melakukan pelecehan padanya namun sikap anak itu malah sebaliknya ia mendesahkan nama Jongin dan juga meremas surai hitam Jongin.

Hanya dengan bibir Jongin saja Sehun sudah dibuat kalang kabut begini, niatnya tadi ia ingin menarik kepala Jongin dan membentaknya namun yang keluar dari mulutnya malah desahan memalukan serta apa itu yang dilakukan kedua tangannya? Bukannya menarik kepala sialan Jongin malah meremas rambut milik lelaki itu. Astaga, wajah Sehun benar-benar memerah menahan malu dan juga menahan hasratnya.

Jongin langsung bangkit untuk duduk disebelah Sehun setelah melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh pada anak itu, kejadian tadi benar-benar diluar kendalinya. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja tadi, ia sekarang bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Sehun namun tak dapat dipungkiri hanya menghirup aroma kejantanan Sehun dari luar celana serta mendengar Sehun yang mendesahkan namanya membuat kebanggan miliknya dibawah sana setengah berdiri.

Setelah menetralkan jantungnya yang seperti habis lari marathon Sehun mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja namun penglihatannya itu terus mengarah ke celana jeans ketat yang dikenakan Jongin. Gembungnya besar sekali. Pikirnya, bahkan Sehun tak sadar membuka kedua bibir kecilnya.

"Ehemー" deheman suaran milik Jongin membuat Sehun harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gembungan besar milik Jongin yang berada di selangkangannya ke lain arah, baru saja Jongin ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sudah didahului oleh Sehun, "A ーaku akan ambilkan air minum dulu" ia ingin menghindari tatapan Jongin yang terus menatap kearahnya, ia juga malu karena miliknya yang tercetak bulat sangat jelas dibawah sana karena dirinya yang hanya memakai celana pendek selutut yang biasa ia pakai saat dirumah. Dan juga sedari tadi merasa sangat haus ia membutuhkan air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya juga pikirannya.

Satu lagi, ia juga haus melihat barang besar milik Jongin yang berada dibalik celana lelaki itu. Damn! Sehun kau benar-benar butuh air sekarang.

Bruk

Bola mata Sehun kembali membulat saat Jongin menarik tubuhnya hingga jatuh terduduk tepat diatas pangkuan lelaki tan itu, serangan tiba-tiba dari bibir Jongin membuat Sehun benar-benar dibuat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemuda milky skin itu bingung harus melakukan apa bibir tebal yang saat ini tengah mengulum bibirnya terus menerus mendesak dan menuntut untuk membuka bibir miliknya. Sehun mencoba merileks kan tubuhnya, dibawanya tangannya perlahan untuk memegang bahu Jongin dan membalas ciuman lembut yang diberikan Jongin.

Gila! Kau benar-benar nekat dan beraninya untuk menyentuh Sehun, Jongin!

Ya Tuhan, apa yang dilakukan Jongin tadi saat menarik tangan Sehun yang baru saja ingin berdiri benar-benar diluar kesadarannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa menarik tangan Sehun dan menjatuhkan tubuh anak itu kedalam pangkuannya. Tapi kesempatan seperti ini harus dimanfaatkan Jongin dengan baik apalagi jarak wajah mereka begitu sangat dekat sekarang, dibawanya bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir Sehun, ia merasakan lelaki dalam dekapannya ini terkejut dnlwngan aksi nekatnya namun kelamaan ia bisa merasakan tangan Sehun yang mulai memegang bahunya dan mulai membalas ciuman darinya.

Merasakan lampu hijau dari Sehun, Jongin mulai berbuat lebih dengan melibatkan tangannya untuk meraba bagian privat Sehun yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi membuat Sehun mengerang dalam ciuman mereka yang mulai memanas. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tengkuk Sehun, saat lelaki itu ingin melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"ーMhh" Sehun tak henti-hentinya mendesah karena ulah Jongin, meskipun tautan bibir mereka sudah terpisan namun bibir dan tangan milik pemuda tan ini terus menggerayangi tubuhnya. Satu tangan Jongin mulai menelusup kedalam celana Sehun dan meremas-remas pelan, sedangkan bibir tebal itu terus menjelajah leher putih Sehun, inginnya Jongin membuat marks namun mendengar peringatan Sehun membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya,

"Ibuku akan curiga ーmhh nanti"

Jadi Jongin memilih aman, sudah dikasih lampu hijau seperti ini saja ia sudah kegirangan. Mungkin ia tidak bisa membuat mark di leher Sehun tapi pasti ada tempat lain yang ia bisa digunakannya, seperti area dada misalnya?

Dibawanya tubuh Sehun untuk tidur telentang dibawah sofa beralaskan karpet tebal berbulu, bibir Jongin terus memberi kecupan disekitar leher hingga daerah collarbone milik Sehun. Lututnya ia gunakan untuk menggoda kejantanan Sehun secara terus menerus membuat Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dibuatnya.

Jongin sialan, Jongin sialan. Bagaimana bisa seorang pelajar seperti ia bisa sangat pro dalam hal seperti ini? Apa lelaki itu sering melakukannya? Ah masa bodoh dengan itu, bisa disentuh dengan bibir tebal milik Jongin yang notabenenya salah satu siswa populer disekolahnya saja ia sudah senang. Umpat Sehun bingung bercampur senang.

"Ahh Jonginhー" desahan yang dikeluarkan Sehun seakan penyemangat Jongin untuk berbuat semakin lebih pada Sehun, ditariknya baju Sehun keatas membuat Jongin harus berulangkali menjilati bibir bawahnya melihat tubuh lumayan terbentuk milik lelaki yang memejamkan kedua matanya saat ini.

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Sehun, pergerakan lututnya dibawah sana sudah ia hentikan. Namun Sehun dengan seenaknya menggoda balik miliknya dengan lututnya, "Sialanーah" racaunya tepat didepan bibir Sehun. Perlahan Jongin menurunkan wajahnya hingga tepat pada dada Sehun dikulumnya satu per satu puting coklat milik Sehun yang menegang membuat tubuh si pemilik juga ikutan menegang karena ulahnya. Sehun menghentikan gerakan lututnya yang menggoda penis Jongin, ia kini sibuk meremas surai Jongin menikmati kuluman dari bibir tebal lelaki tan itu.

Sialan ini benar benar nikmat. Racau Sehun saat Jongin meninggalkan jejak kebiruan disekitar dadanya, jantungnya berpacu semakin keras saat Jongin semakin turun kebawah dan berhenti tepat didepan genital miliknya.

Sret

Dengan sekali tarikan Jongin menarik celana Sehun serta celana dalan lelaki itu, dan wow genital milik Sehun langsung menampar pipi kanan Jongin. Dibawanya hidungnya untuk menghirup benda keras itu, namun hembusan nafas lelaki tan itu membuat Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman.

Dialihkan Jongin wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya, seakan mengerti Jongin yang meminta izin ia menganggukan kepalanya. Dan dalam hitungan detik mulut Jongin langsung melahap genital milik Sehun yang ukurannya cukup panjang itu.

Sesuai ekspektasinya penis milik Sehun benar-benar luar biasa, berulang kali ia menggoda batang mengeras itu dengan bibirnya. Kepalanya ia maju mundurkan sesuai ritme namun terkadang cepat, bunyi plop-plop dari ruangan itu terdengar sangat jelas dan diiringi dengan desahan Sehun yang memanggil-manggil nama Jongin.

Sehun dibuat melayang oleh Jongin, bahkan lelaki berkulit putih itu merasa sudah sampai disurga. Bibir, lidah, dan gigi Jongin sangat ahli memanjakan miliknya. Ini benar-benar hal pertama yang baru ia rasakan. Dan rasanya benar benar tak bisa dijabarkan kala Jongin terus memompa bola kembarnya dan terus mengulum batang yang mengeras miliknya, dibawanya tangannya untuk meremas surai Jongin dengan sensual. Dinaikkannya bokongnya tanda dia sudah ingin meledak, tubuhnya semakin dilengkungkan dan kuluman Jongin juga semakin cepat hingga, "Ahh Jonghー" Sehun memuntahkan cairannya hanya karena permainan mulut sialan milik Jongin.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah Sehun masih bisa mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Jongin, "Ini belum berakhir sayang" dan dengan segera Jongin kembali menindih Sehun, bibir Jongin meraup ganas bibir kecil milik Sehun yang sudah membengkak. Menyadari Jongin yang kesusahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya Sehun berinisiatif membantunya, satu tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus leher Jongin sedangkan satunya ia gunakan untuk membantu Jongin menurunkan resleting celana jeansnya. Merasakan benda panjang menyentuh tangannya Sehun refleks menarik tangannya namun gerakannya kalah cepat saat Jongin menahannya untuk menggenggam milik Jongin.

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan penis Jongin, pasalnya ini baru pertama kalinya ia menyentuh penis milik orang lain selain milik dirinya sendiri. Dengan kemampuan seadanya yang sering ia lakukan sendiri dan tak ingin mengecewakan Jongin yang sudah membuatnya klimaks ia mengurut penis Jongin yang sudah sangat mengeras. Tangan Sehun bergetar saat menyentuhnya, dan Jongin mengerti Sehun masih pemula hanya tersenyum maklum dalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Jongin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri bertumpu dengan lututnya diantara kepala Sehun. Masih dengan pakaian yang lengkap namun genital tegang milik Jongin mencuat diantara selangkangannya.

Jantung milik Sehun terus berpacu dengan hebat saat penis tegang Jongin terpampang jelas didepan wajahnya ia mengernyit bingung saat Jongin menyodorkan miliknya itu, untuk apa?

Seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan Sehun, "Kulum, disini tak ada lube nanti akan sakit" ucap Jongin memerintah yang langsung dibalas Sehun dengan wajah memerah malu. Dibawanya tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh milik lelaki yang berada diatasnya, Jongin yang gemas dengan gerakan lambat Sehun langsung menarik kepala Sehun keatas dan mengarahkan penisnya kedalam mulut Sehun. Jongin benar-benar sudah tak sabar ternyata.

"ーMHHHH" Sehun ingin berteriak namun tertahan dengan genital besar Jongin yang menyumpal mulutnya, hampir saja ia meneteskan air matanya dan tersedak. Awalnya Sehun ingin muntah dengan rasa aneh dari penis namun lama-kelamaan ia menikmatinya, kepalanya makin terbiasa memaju mundurkan untuk memberi kenikmatan pada milik Jongin.

Kuluman yang diterimanya dari Sehun benar-benar membuat Jongin hampir lupa diri, bibir kecil dan tipis itu memang belum terlihat ahli tapi mampu menjepit miliknya yang ukurannya cukup besar itu. Sehun juga mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengecap penis miliknya.

Jongin tak bisa menahannya lagi dan menurutnya sudah cukup mampu untuk menerobos man-hole milik Sehun, ditariknya penisnya dari mulut Sehun membuat lelaki manis itu protes tak suka, "Yang ini lebih nikmat, kau pasti suka. Aku jamin" ujar Jongin yang sudah kembali menindih Sehun dan mengecup lembut bibir anak itu.

Sial. Apaan itu! Agh rasanya ingin mati saja. Pekik Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar terkejut saat penis milik Jongin mencoba masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Tanpa persiapan apapun lelaki diatasnya ini langsung menghentakkan miliknya dengan sekali dorongan, "FUCKーagh Jongh" teriakan Sehun langsung dihentikan Jongin dengan memberikan pemuda itu ciuman saat penis miliknya berhasil masuk dalam sekali hentakan. Tubuhnya benar-benar seperti terbelah, sungguh sakit.

Damn!

Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengumpat hari ini. Tapi kali ini Jongin memang benar-benar tak bisa menahan mulutnya saat pertama kali menginjakan kakinya dirumah Sehun, apalagi saat lelaki manis itu turun dan menghampirinya dengan wajah galaknya tak sepadan dengan penampilannya yang manis. Kalau boleh jujur sedari tadi saat kerja kelompok, otaknya terus berpikiran kotor dengan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Sehun.

Fantasimu sedari tadi kini terkabul Jongin! Lihatlah penismu dengan gagahnya menancap pada tubuh Sehun. HAHA

PLAK

"Kenapa melamun?" Sembari memukul kepala Jongin, Sehun bertanya dengan wajah memerahnya menahan sakit karena Jongin yang belum bergerak sama sekali, "ーMh be -bergeraklah bodoh!" Kesalnya dengan meringis yang langsung dihadiahi oleh bibir Jongin dengan kuluman pada bibirnya,

"Bergerak?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara super rendahnya ditelinga Sehun, " Yang seperti ini maksudmu, hm?" Ditariknya pinggulnya hingga genitalnya hampir keluar kemudian dihentakkan kembali dengan keras membuat lelaki dibawahnya kembali memanggil namanya.

Ini benar-benar gila! Permainan Jongin tak ada halus-halusnya sama sekali membuat bibirnya meracau seperti seorang perawan yang digilir lelaki. Dibawanya tangannya untuk memeluk leher Jongin, ia butuh pelampiasan sebenarnya tapi ia bingung ini benar-benar sangat nikmat. Tusukan demi tusukan yang diberikan Jongin dengan sangat kasar sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang sangat nyaring di ruangan itu. Hawa yang tadinya sejuk berubah menjadi sangat panas seketika,

"Aーah Jonginh," suara samar-samar milik Sehun yang teredam di lehernya masih bisa didengar Jongin, berulang kali bibir Jongin terus mengecup leher Sehun karena lelaki itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jongin sehingga Jongin bisa leluasa mengecupnya. Gerakan pinggulnya dibawah sana juga tidak berhenti untuk terus menyentuh titik-titik terdalam milik Sehun. Remasan yang diterima penisnya membuatnya hampir gila, man hole milik Sehun terus meraup genitalnya seperti kelaparan membuat dirinya semakin bersemangat untuk membobol habis-habisan hole Sehun.

"Jongin mmh keluar ーcum," Jongin yang mengerti membantu Sehun untuk memuntahkan cairannya, sebenarnya ia ingin menghalanginya namun ia tak tega melihat wajah Sehun semakin tersiksa. Sejujurnya ia ingin keluar juga namun ia masih bisa menahannya, lagian ia tak ingin cepat-cepat menghentikan kegiatan panasnya dengan Sehun sekarang.

Tangan Jongin terus memberi pijatan pada penis Sehun dengan cepat ia bisa merasakan cairan kental mulai menyebur daribawah sana, tanda Sehun klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Masa bodoh dengan bajunya yang kotor terkena cairan milik Sehun, ia masih bisa menutupnya dengan hoodie yang ia pakai tadi. Sehun hanya pasrah dibawah sana saat Jongin masih terus memompa holenya yang ia yakin sudah lecet.

Tapi karena ingin Jongin yang sudah membuat dirinya klimaks duakali ia berinisiatif membalas kebaikan Jongin, tubuhnya kembali bersemangat saat melihat peluh diwajah Jongin yang membuat lelaki itu semakin seksi. Dirapikan surai Jongin yang berantakan dan memberikan kecupan pada dahi lelaki itu, membuat Jongin terkejut dan kemudian memberikan senyuman pada Sehun.

"Berhentihhー" Dengan tubuh yang terus terhentak keatas Sehun berusaha untuk berbicara namun lelaki yang masih semangat menyetubuhinya itu seperti tuli, "JONGIN BEHENTI!" Teriakan Sehun akhirnya mampu menghentikan kegiatan Jongin yang tengah mengulum dada Sehun. Dengan rasa kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan menurut Sehun.

"Biar aku yang berada diatas"

Hah? Apa? Apa Sehun gila?!

Dengan tatapan semakin horror nya Jongin menatap Sehun yang menginginkan posisi diatas, lalu dia yang berada dibawah gitu menjadi pihak yang didominasi? Haha yang benar saja.

Sehun yang jengah karena tak ada tanggapan dari Jongin karena permintaannya langsung menarik baju basah Jongin yang penuh dengan peluh, dengan agresifnya ia mencium bibir Jongin dan langsung membalik tubuh Jongin berada dibawah. Jongin melotot kaget dalam ciuman mereka sempat ia protes namun langsung ditahan oleh Sehun. Tenaga Sehun benar-benar luar biasa, meskipun sudah klimaks duakali ia masih bisa menyeimbangi tenaga Jongin. Cukup tangguh sesuai dengan tipe pasangan Jongin saat diranjang.

"Diam dan nikmati," Sehun berbisik tepat didepan wajah Jongin usai melepas tautan bibir mereka, "Aku tak terima protes." Ucapnya dengan menepuk pelan pipi Jongin kemudia ia menciumi rahang tegas lelaki itu.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Jongin yang terlentang pasrah, dengan perlahan ia menaikkan pinggulnya dan langsung menghentakkannya kembali kebawah. Berulangkali ia memompa tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah dengan semangat, keringat terus membanjiri kulitnya sehingga tubuhnya semakin terlihat semakin mengkilat.

Perkiraan Jongin ternyata salah, lelaki tan itu pikir Sehun akan memasuki dirinya tetapi ternyata tidak. Dengan wajah yang sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan Sehun bouncing diatas tubuhnya, dan wow! Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa memandangi punggung Sehun juga aset milik Sehun yang membuat ia penasaran ingin melihat secara langsung, bokong bulat nan padat Oh Sehun.

Jongin kali ini tidak bermimpi, ini benar-benar nyata! Didepan matanya dua gumpalan itu tengah bergerak-gerak karena Sehun yang terus bergerak secara tak tentu. Dengan gemas Jongin meremasnya dan memberikan pukulan pada bokong Sehun.

Plak Plak

"ーNhh, yes Nini spank me!" Ucap Sehun ditengah-tengah desahannya, Sehun benar-benar terkejut saat tangan besar Jongin meremas butt miliknya dengan kasar. Tetapi Sehun benar-benar menikmatinya apalagi Jongin sesekali menepuknya, ia yakin tangan Jongin akan menyiplak tanda kemerahan pada butt nya.

Sehun juga dapat merasakan pergerakan Jongin yang ingin duduk, ia semakin semangat untuk terus memompa tubuhnya. Dan kini Jongin juga ikut menubrukan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan dirinya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat Jongin ingin mencium bibirnya.

Merasa ingin klimaks bersama, mereka semakin mempercepat gerakan mereka. Bibir keduanya juga ikut bertarung dengan ganas sehingga saliva keduanya menetes kemana-mana, Jongin memainkan satu tangannya untuk kembali memijat genital Sehun yang sudah ingin kembali klimaks,

"I love you,"

Bisik Jongin sangat pelan didepan bibir Sehun yang membengkak namun Sehun masih dapat mendengar bisikan lirih Jongin, Sehun kembali meraup bibir Jongin dan semakin menenggelamkan penis Jongin saat merasakan ingin meledak memuntahkan spermanya, "ーMhh me me too" ucapnya pelan dileher Jongin saat ia juga memuntahkan cairan miliknya juga.

3 : 1

Disenderkannya tubuhnya pada dada Jongin yang juga masih terngah-engah sama sepertinya, satu tangannya dibawanya untuk menutupi penis miliknya yang sudah kembali tertidur. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya saat ingat dengan yang dilakukan tadi saat ia tertidur, "Apa yang lakukan tadi?"

Jongin benar-benar gemas dengan Sehun ini, bagaimana bisa ia dengan malu-malu menutup genital miliknya dihadapan dirinya. Bukankah tadi ia sudah melakukan lebih dari sekedar melihat dengan benda panjang itu? Namun yang lebih menggemaskannya lagi saat ia bertanya apa yang dilakukannya tadi? Sehun polos atau bodoh sebenarnya. Tentu saja Jongin dengan mudah menjawab, "Aku? Aku membuatmu keluar hingga tiga kali kan?

Buk

Satu pukulan dibahu didapatkan Jongin dari Sehun, "Bukan itu bodoh!" Sehun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Jongin, "ーEm yang kau lakukan saat aku tertidur dengan ponselmu yang bergetar pada itu ku" ucap Sehun yang semakin mengecil pada bagian akhir, malu.

"Oh, menangkap pokemon" jawab Jongin enteng membuat Sehun membulatkab kedua matanya,

"Hah! Jadi kau mencari pokemon sampai ke daerah privatku?!"

"Ya ya jangan salahkan aku, aku hanya mengikuti gps dan ternyata tepat ku arahkan ponselku ke arah itu pokestopnya bergetar hebat," Jongin menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, duh takut Sehunnya mengamuk. Tunggu dulu Sehunnya? Sejak kapan?

"Oh iya Hun, soal omonganku tadi. Aku benar-benar serius,"

Sehun yang masih dalam mode ngambeknya hanya diam saja tetapi punggungnya masih gelayutan di dada Jongin, "Jangan marah seperti itu, aku sungguh-sungguh. Emー I I Love," Jongin menarik wajah Sehun agar berhadapan dengannya, "Love you," bisik Jongjn pelan kemudian mengulum lembut bibir Sehun.

"Jadi?" Tanya Jongin masih dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan Sehun membuat kinerja jantung Sehun tidak baik sebenarnya, "Me too" jawab Sehun dengan balas menatap mata Jongin dan juga berbisik pelan.

Usai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka Jongin masih bertanya meyakinkan status mereka, "Jadi kita resmi berpacaran kan?"

"Ya terserah apa itu lah pokoknya"

Sehun dengan sifa aslinya kembali muncul, tapi tak apa yang seperti inilah yang membuat Jongin gemas sendiri. Lain hal nya dengan Jongin, Sehun berulang kali menggigit pipi dalamnya agar bisa menahan wajahnya seperti biasa dan tak terlalu menampilkan wajah seperti perempuan yang seperti dilamar sang kekasih. Ingat Sehun ini lelaki.

.

Sehun yang awalnya malas bermain pokemon go kini semakin sering memainkan aplikasi game itu, apalagi gara-gara game itu ia bisa mendapatkan crushnya. Hihi. Terimakasih Pokemon Go.

"Jongin awas kau menghalangi langkahku! Lihat pokemon milikku kau ambil!"

Jongin dengan gemas menggigit pelan pipi Sehun karena kekasihnya itu terus saja mengomel sepanjang perjalanan, niatnya tadi ingin mengajak Sehun kencan namun lelaki milky skin itu malah merengek minta ditemani mencari pokemon. Jongin yang tidak bisa melihat Sehun seperti itu hanya menurut saja dan lihatlah sekarang padahal ia sudah berjalan dibelakang Sehun tetapi tetap saja lelaki tan itu kena sembur kekasihnya ini,

Poor Jongin.

.

* * *

( Hehe dongengku kepanjangan ya, tadinya ini mau rate T aja tapi pas ngeliat SeKai ngedance artificial love otakku kumat, hhhh. )

Anw, aku ganti pen-name sesuaiin kaya di ig ( kalo mau follow ya, kalian comment aja ntar aku followback ) kalo mau tukeran ide atau mau ngasih aku ide buat bikin fanfict hehe tinggal cuap cuap aja di ig, anw itu bukan ig pribadi cuma buat spam pict/meme SeKai aja.

And GWS buat Jongin dan terus dukung Sehun ya. Buat mereka berdua lah pokoknya, dan juga EXO tentunya!

Last, review?

Tq

.


End file.
